I'm Sorry ( my oc thunder x Jack long)
by crymzonstorm
Summary: What happens when thunder decides to live in new york? Will jake betray her trust and really make gramps get rid of her? Or will the trust blossom into something forbidden? Can Spud and Trixie convince jake to let her go?


I'm sorry.

(my oc thunder x jake long)

VAMPIER GIRL

Thunder flew over the buildings looking for an easy snack to grab, someone who she figured wouldn't fight back when she saw a boy with green tips in his hair walk down an ally. This is perfect she thought but before she could swoop down and drain away his life a magic cloud of green surrounded him and a red dragon appeared. She landed on her favorite perch that was close by and watched as the creature flew over to the back of a weird kind of shop. I'll go inside in my human form to see whats up she before the shop in her human form she walked inside.

Jake had his earphones in so he didn't hear the bell when the door opened. But he did notice the beautiful long black hair and the blood red bangs of a woman who looked to be about 17 or 18. His mouth watered as he watched her walk up to the counter her beautiful grey eyes lingered on him for a few moments untill he realized her lips were moving. He took out his earphones and shook his head.

"I'm sorry miss, could you repeat that. I had my music up to loud." Jake smiles at her.

"I was wondering if you had any lamps or paintings of dragons?" Thunder asked sweetly giving him her best smile.

Jake nodded as gramps came out with some sort of thing that smelled like a skunk had just hit thunder square in the nose. She reacted and covered her nose. The two seamed fine as if the smell did not exist. Jake took notice of her actions and took gramps into the back.

"Hold one sec ok babe me and the old man need to chat"Jake said hurried.

As soon as the were out of what they thought was her hearing range they began to argue.

"Jake this is a potion that affects vampires! She should not be able to smell it! She is not human!"Gramps said straight forward.

"She can't be gramps! Look at her she's so hot! Did you see her curves! Damn!" Jake said cocky.

"Jake long. You will listen to me! If she could smell this it means she is not a human!" Gramps said but jack didn't hear him.

The door had opened and closed as they were talking and the woman had walked out and around the back only to vanish into a dark ally. Jake used dragon eyes to see her but then she turned a corner. He saw what he thought was something glowing red as she vanished again. Jake followed as he went full dragon and followed her only to see that she had vanished into a brick wall. Thunder was above him her claws in the wall as she climbed up into her little hide out. This was the place she would hide when she knew she was being hunted.

Jake sniffed around but didn't smell anything out of place and he scanned the wall it seamed to be intact. He hadn't notice that a part of the wall was black not red brick. He left and went back to the shop.

As soon as thunder knew she was safe she crawled out and opened her jet back wings with a slight red tint to the inside of the leather like skin. Her wings were surprisingly soft but if she got mad they were sharper then a razor blade and the claw on the bend of her wings was tough enough to go through a steel plate. Her long flowing crimson hair flowed just past her waist,Her tail swayed gently as she jumped to the ground and her glowing red eyes watched the young dragon boy leave.

"Yo, Gramps! That girl. I followed her and she vanished into a brick wall!"Jack said like he'd never tired to go through a wall before.

"I told you she want not human! Next time listen to me!" Gramps said slightly irritated. "Now that I know she is a vampire we need to hunt her down and kill her. If she lives here new york will become a beacon to all vampire kind as a new home. I recognized a spot jut below her shirt. it was a mark I've seen before. She was no regular vampire she's the queen. Her full name is Crymzon Thunder. Her people call her the mistress of death. I have many books on her and paintings."Grams said

By the time that gramps got thru his little spell of talking jake had gotten a soda and was finishing it. "Yeah ok gramps. But like how do we find her?" Jake asked interested in the beautiful woman he had just seen.

"You don't find her. Vampires are very illusive and have spread lies about themselves to humans for thousands of years. First the thing about sunlight. Its fake as you can see she was just fine. A wooden steak to the heart will work but not on her. she doesn't have a heart. And finally garlic, its useless. Some are allergic to it yes but she is of pureblood, it won't phase her in the slightest. She has to be lured into a cage that way i can put a spell on it and send her back home.

"Yea? But how am i gonna lure her into said cage? she's not just gonna walk into it."Jake said in a matter of fact tone.

"Actually she might. Jake if you can gain her trust she will willingly walk into the cage even if she knows its a trap." Gramps smiled at his knowledge.

"WHAT!" Jake yelled "I am not going to make a vampire my friend!" He was unhappy he had a life and he wanted to spend time with his friends.

(end of chapter i)


End file.
